Je ne regrette rien
by crazyMissdream
Summary: Nous nous étions rencontrées au détour d'un chemin, au croisement de deux bulles qui n'avaient que peu de rapports entre elles. Ironie du sort dira-t-on, nos intentions en avaient tout autant. Elle cherchait un proche, j'en fuyais un autre, et pourtant nous étions toutes les deux là, assises dans cette plaine à raconter des histoires qui ne nous concernaient désormais plus


Je fus tout d'abord étonnée par les traits fins de son visage enfantin, ses mèches rebelles qu'elle ne prenait plus la peine de recoiffer et sa petite taille lui donnant des airs de poupée.  
Elle me souriait comme à une amie, alors que nous venions tout juste de nous rencontrer, et je ne pu m'empêcher de songer au triste destin qui avait pu la conduire en ces lieux.  
Elle semblait jeune, innocente, une enfant que la vie aurait quitté bien trop tôt; et ce sourire que je savais sincère, ne cessait de renforcer la peine que j'avais pour elle.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un tel sort ?

Nous nous étions rencontrées au détour d'un chemin, au croisement de deux bulles qui n'avaient que peu de rapports entre elles.  
Ironie du sort dira-t-on, nos intentions en avaient tout autant.  
Elle cherchait un proche, j'en fuyais un autre, et pourtant nous étions toutes les deux là, assises dans cette plaine sans nom à raconter des histoires qui ne nous concernaient désormais plus.

Elle me contait son passé et ne posait que peu de questions sur le mien, me faisait découvrir sa culture, s'enchantait de me parler de ses amis. Une discussion innocente en tout point et bien loin des sujets sensibles auxquels il nous était encore difficile de songer.  
Du moins c'est ce que je pensais, et c'est surement pour ça que je ne su quoi répondre quand elle m'interrogea sur la raison de ma présence en ces lieux. Sa phrase fut tournée de manière que je doutai tout d'abord de son sens.

"Comment es-tu morte ?" Rajouta-t-elle comme pour m'indiquer que je ne me trompais point.

Était-elle vraiment prête à prendre connaissance de tels actes ? Je n'aurais souhaité pour rien au monde la rendre triste ou l'inquiéter à mon propos, mais ce fut finalement mon silence qui la dérangea le plus.

"Tu ne veux pas en parler ?  
-Ce n'est pas ça.  
-Il ne faut pas garder ça sur le cœur, tu sais."

Tant de bienveillance venant de cette troll qui ne me connaissait que trop peu. Je ne pu néanmoins me résoudre à lui faire part de ce fratricide qui hantait mes nuits et elle entrepris de me partager son histoire plutôt que d'attendre de moi que je lui raconte la mienne.  
Elle avait vu son meilleur ami mourir sous ses yeux et, désireuse de le venger, s'était ensuite jetée sur son meurtrier, malheureusement sans grand succès.  
Comment une aussi petit chose avait-elle pu se confronter à pareil événement, comment pouvait-elle encore sourire après tant de malheurs ?

"Tu n'as pas eu peur ?  
-Un peu, mais j'avais l'habitude.  
-L'habitude ?"

Était-elle sérieuse ?

"Nous avions l'habitude, avec mon Lusus, de partir chasser sur ma planète, j'ai pas mal d'expérience en combat.  
-Ce... n'était pas trop dur ?  
-C'est vrai que s'y prendre a main nu n'était peut être pas la meilleur méthode, mais je finissais toujours par m'en sortir."

J'eu du mal à croire ses paroles tant elles différaient de la vision que je me faisais de cette fille me faisant face. Cela n'en devenait point effrayant, mais presque... captivant.  
Je repensai brièvement à mon frère que je n'eu jamais le courage d'affronter, finalement c'était peut-être moi la plus fragile des deux... C'était honteux à avouer, mais j'étais admirative, admirative devant cette personne que j'avais cru si faible et qui pourtant était si forte.  
Je me sentais soudain bien petite à coté d'elle, repensant à toutes ces choses que je n'avais jamais eu l'audace de faire.

"Tu... ne regrettes rien ?  
-Pourquoi ? Il y aurait quelque chose à regretter ?  
-Le fait de ne pas avoir pu le sauver... ou tout simplement le fait de l'avoir suivi dans la mort."

Elle réfléchit.

"Non. Je m'en serais voulu de n'avoir rien fait. Et puis ici au moins j'ai la possibilité de le retrouver !"

Son sourire m'éblouit, tant de sincérité, tant de joie résultant de ce passé tourmenté, j'eu presque envie de pleurer pour elle mais je m'en savais incapable.  
Incapable de beaucoup de choses finalement.

"Je n'ai même pas pu le retenir."

Elle sembla perplexe.

"Retenir qui ?  
-Mon frère.  
-Ton frère ?"

Elle n'avait entendu que trop peu ce mot pour en saisir le sens mais n'osa point me questionner d'avantage sur le sujet, de peur sans doute de me brusquer.

"Je l'ai laissé partir... et maintenant...  
-Tu le cherches ?  
-Je le fuis."

Une phrase qui ne saurait passer inaperçue et qu'elle préféra pourtant ignorer. Ce qui me poussa à continuer mon récit.

"Je n'ai pas eu la force de l'affronter.  
-En avais tu seulement envie ?"

Qu'entendait-elle par là ?

"C'est quelqu'un qui t'était proche, non ? Tu ne ressentais peut être pas le besoin de lui faire du mal."

Sa question me conforta dans mon silence. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment songé, mais après tant d'années passées dans le même corps, il s'était formé des liens difficiles à briser. Un frère reste un frère après tout.

"Tu le détestes ?  
-Je n'en suis plus vraiment sure..."

Je baissai les yeux, ravagée par des sentiments que je savais contraires. Elle s'approcha de moi et me pris doucement dans ses bras.

"Il a surement des remords.  
-Il en est incapable.  
-Je ne pense pas."

Qu'en savait-elle ? Elle était emplie de bonnes intentions mais il m'était à ce moment impossible de croire de telles paroles.

"Je ne savais pas Gamzee comme ça moi non plus.  
-Gamzee ?"

Je compris à son regard que là était le nom de son meurtrier. Elle mit fin à l'embrassade et poursuivit d'un ton qui se voulait plus calme.

"Je ne le connaissais pas depuis très longtemps, mais je le considérais comme un ami, et je conserve encore de bons souvenirs des moments passés avec lui. Je n'ai su voir l'être qu'il était vraiment, et je n'ai pas à m'en plaindre car même si tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade, j'ai pu garder de lui l'image d'un troll qui m'offrit plus de bonheur qu'il ne me fit de peine.  
-Mais il t'a tué !  
-C'est courant par chez nous, j'aurais pu l'éviter mais je n'ai pas réfléchit. En d'autres cas j'aurais hésité à agir de la sorte mais la colère présente m'en a empêchée."

Elle marqua une brève pause, son visage prenant un air mélancolique.

"Il est vrai que je ne regrette pas ma mort, mais nul doute que j'aurais regretté la sienne..."

Elle souffla avant de reprendre son expression enjouée et naïve, comme si notre discussion ne venait pas d'avoir lieux.

"Alors tu vois, ton frère n'est peut être pas..."

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase, disparaissant de mon champ de vison sans vraiment de raison. Surprise, je la cherchai du regard mais ne la trouvai nulle part, et je ne pu m'empêcher un sourire en comprenant qu'elle avait du être ressuscitée.  
Elle ne me manqua qu'après quelques temps, les réflexions prenant trop de place dans ma tête. Elle était partie trop vite, encore une fois et j'eu une pensée pour son ami qu'elle ne retrouverait pas de si tôt. Peut être le rencontrerais-je un jour lui aussi.

Et moi, seule au milieu de cette plaine, je continuai ma route gardant le souvenir de cette fille qui ne regrettait rien et qui ne me donna que plus de raisons de ne point lutter.

* * *

En espérant ne pas avoir trop fait dans l'OOC !

Je voulais juste rappeler que non, Nepeta n'est pas la nunuche que l'on décrit dans la plupart des fictions, et développer ce personnage de manière simple. Calliope m'a parue être le personnage le mieux adapté dans ce cas là, et puis elles sont mimi toutes les deux !

Fiction originellement postée sur le Forum Français Homestuck (Frenchstuck)


End file.
